A New Dangerous Member (Book 7)
by Shadowing Dragon
Summary: this time iteldes asked Skye out but Skye isn't sure. Everest gets in trouble alot maybe even die with Skye what will happen how will it happen and why the only thing is that while they deal with their problems iteldes has to fight the demonmaster . but duke went to new york again to visit his mom but his sister is coming with him. the paw patrol with defiantly be busy with stuff.
1. The Second Death

then i said "no promises." then Everest said "promise me that you will be back." then i said "as i said no promises"

then mayor goodway said "so what are you leaving or staying?" i said "hmm... ill think about it." then Everest said

"please stay." then Skye agreed but the others were still trying to comprehend what was still going on. then i grab

my swords and said "chase move!" then he said "what?" then i pushed him and i got stabbed in the back and i drove

my sword into his stomach and he died i just fell to the ground then chase said "now?" then Skye said "why do you

want to kill him?" then chase said " i don't know nobody else will do it." then i get up slowly still bleeding out

and i walk towards nothingness then a demon came up behind me i flipped over him and he stabbed me in the forehead

and threw me over his shoulder then i died. i went to my brother and he said "welcome to the after-" "yea yea were

is master jimaru?" he said "over there." then i ran over to where he was and said " ok what do i do." he said

"well the paw patrol has replaced you with duke and snowdrop so there is not much you can do. my suggestion would

be to follow your inner ninja its gotten you this far who knows how far it will continue to get you." then i said

"your right!" then i got sent back but he he it wasn't the same as before. there was demons everywhere see what

happens when you let one demon slip from you fingers well paws. then i got in town i heard the demons say "kill

arox!" arox? is that supposed to be me? oh well. it there was to much going on but all i can say is that just about

everyone even the paw patrol were cheering for me to kill them all but it wasn't easy they all came at me like my

brother coming after cake and trust me i didn't know my brother well but i know if there was one thing he could fight

for it would be food. but back and forth i hacked and slashed at all the demons. but they started to overwhelm me

but im not the type that's gives up my paws were hurting from the demons cutting at me with every chance they got

but i was so fast they could barely see me but i guess my adrenaline rush kicked in at the perfect time. then i got

tired more and more demons started to come but i didn't stop. about 2 hours later i finally get done with the last

demon and i fell to the ground away from the blood and bodies. everyone thought i was dead again but when they came

they saw me breathing heavy then chase offered me his paw and i took it. to me when my friend is doing that i think

that he is reaching out to me but if i denied it then i would have denied his help. right now i need that help.

then all of the town came to hug me for saving them. then i went to the tower and i relaxed in the front yard. then

the paw patrol came and Skye kissed me and said "thank you for that promise." then i said "what promise?" then

Everest kissed me and said "the promise you made to stay alive and to get help." what was everybody doing kissing

me? then duke said "welcome back buddy." then i said "its good to be back." then snowdrop said "its good to have

you here with us too." duke said " that's basically what i said." then she said "no." then he said "yeah." then i

walked away and Ryder said "well are you going to need this?" then Skye said "yea are you coming back?" then i said

"yea." then Ryder put my stuff on. "thanks." i said "your welcome" he said then for some reason Everest kissed me

again i said "what was that for?" then she said "that's for staying alive for that pack of demons coming at you"

i said "you didn't have to kiss me to say thanks." then she said "yea but i appreciate it." i said "oh ok." then

Skye called me and she said "well you survived" i said "yea" then Ryder called us on our collar and we went up

"there is trouble in the mountains were Jake is. an avalanche came down on him we need to get there fast for he

could be in worst trouble" then i said "what caused it?" then Ryder said "i don't know and neither does Jake."

then i said "oh." then Ryder said "ill need chase to set up caution cones so that nobody runs into us while we are

up there. ill need Everest so that you can dig for him." i said "uh Ryder don't you think rubble can do that?" then

he said "ill need you iteldes to protect us just in case for any demons. the rest of you you know what to do." then

i just left when i got up there the paw patrol finally caught up to me and i said "shh!" then the paw patrol silently

came to where i was "Jake where are you!" then i heard his voice "here!" i said then Everest started digging then i

turned to chase and said "you and Skye still married?" then he said "no we got a divorce." then i said "im sorry"

he said "for what?" then i said "for taking what you loved" then he said "you took Skye from me?" then i said "yea"

then he said "oh its ok" then Everest said "got him!" then i helped her pull him up and i heated him up with one

of my herbs then he said "thanks Ryder!" then Ryder said "when in trouble just-" he got cut off by an avalanche

"go!" i yelled and everybody went but i got buried by the avalanche then 20 mins later i saw Everest say "cold"

i said "iv felt worse." then she helped me up with her laugh and her paw then we pulled out of there we got to the

top and Jake said "thanks again." then i just left when i got down to the tower it was almost dark and but at that

sunset then i asked "where is Skye?" then Marshall said "at the beach." then i said "alone?" then he said "yea"

then i started over there because i thought she got hurt then i saw her in the same image sunset with her sitting

propping her self up with her paws and i thought "ok i can do this." so i went over there. she said "hi iteldes!"

then i said "hi." and i sat down next to her she put her head on my shoulder and she said "its a beautiful sight huh?"

then i said "yea." then she said "so beautiful!" then i said "Skye." she said "yea"? and looked dead into my eyes

as she picked up her head off my shoulder. then i said "do you want to go out with me again but this time no interruptions?"

then she said "hmm. i don't know." then Ryder called me on my collar.


	2. The New But Old New Member

Then i said "is that me or you?" then she said "it sounded like both of us come on!" then we went and this time i

was the last one because i was behind Skye. then we went up and Ryder said "we need to hurry and ill explain later.

there is a pup stuck on the cliff by and oil rig just out of town but he is still hanging on so we need to get down

there! iteldes you can come just in case you can pull him up. Skye see if you can get in there with your helicopter.

chase attach your pupwrench to iteldes because he is going to be under ground level. alright paw patrol is on a roll!"

then we all went but i just hooked myself onto Skye's helicopter. then we get to the location and i said "wow he is

way below." then Ryder said "ok Skye give it a go!" then Skye said "you got it Ryder." then she tried to get down

there but couldn't. "ok iteldes go!" then i said "chase wrench" then he got it out i hooked myself onto it and said

"ok pull me down easy ok?" he said "ok" then i started as i went down with each jump from the wall i slid down the

rope. then i finally get to the bottom and the wrench slipped from my paws and came up and almost hit chase in the

face. "you ok!" i said he said "yea!" then i grabbed the pup and he said "thank you" i said "it's my job." then i

thought of a way he could get up there. then i had an idea. i said "how good are you at climbing?" then he said "

well experienced why?" then i said "here hop on my back i have an idea." the he said "um ok?" then he did so and

i took my two swords twirled them in my hands and stabbed into the mountain in a grabbing point and with each sword

i stabbed the mountain one by one then i finally get to the top and he hopped off the he said "thank you all!" then

Ryder said "if your in trouble just yelp for help." then i said breathing heavy "you look familiar. what's your name?"

then he said "blaze why?" then i said "wait blaze? whats up it's iteldes!" then he said "iteldes? god its been forever!"

then chase said "you know him?" then i said "yea we go way back." then he said "back to class." i said "i know!"

then Ryder said "well are you a ninja?" then he said "no but i was a ta for the teacher so that's when me and him met."

then i said "yea." then Ryder said "well we can use another pup like you in the paw patrol." then he said "whats that?"

then i said "it's where all of us go and rescue people." then he said "yea! i love helping people!" then Ryder said

"we better get going then." i didn't know what to say my buddy is in the paw patrol with me and that's the only reason

why he is there. then Skye said "so blaze where did you come from?" he said "bloodmoon valley." i said "i thought

it was a village?" then he said "well its kinda both really but i just got back from there." then i said "yea i got

back from the underworld." he said "what are you doing there?" i said "im iteldes i have to go there and rescue and

kill." then he said "yea you always talk about being the greater ninja." Skye gave me a look and i said "yea but now

i..." then he said "what?" i said "im a bloodmage now well part bloodmage part ninja." he said " oh no how!" then i

said "well i kinda caught it off the street." then he said "does master know about this?" then i said "master is dead.

he died right before my eyes." the blaze took a step back and said "no another thing he taught us was to never give up."

i said "yes and i lived up to it but really he did to but he just couldn't take it any more." then he said "wow."

i knew he was disappointed but i couldn't say that i knew how he actually felt. then we all head back to the tower.

Ryder said "paw patrol meet blaze the new member of the paw patrol!" then everyone went to check him out but he said

"uh iteldes." then i said "ok guys calm down." then they back off asking him questions and i go to the tower and Ryder

asks "you don't mind if he joins to you?" then i said 'well i don't mind but i cant speak for him." then Ryder said

"well i wasn't sure because duke or snowdrop has to go" then i said "i would think snowdrop because she has a career

in the acting business and she is barely here i think she uses us to have a home." then Ryder said "your right."

then duke said " ah cant get enough of that pup." then i said "yea he doesn't like to much attention because of what

we did but he still lives by the rules when there is none." duke said "don't need to tell me its Everest and Skye

you should be worried about." then i said "why?" then he said "because they just adore him." then i said "well

at least they have a new pup besides me to worry about." then he said "whats that suppose to mean." then i said "

well they don't really care for me all that much any more just a new thing gone bad." then duke said "same here" then

blaze said to me "help me." i said "why?" then he said "its too much Ryder i want out." then Ryder said "are you

sure you want to quit i mean the first day is always hard." then i said "you'll get used to it." then he said

"that's just it i don't want to be used to it." then Ryder said "ok turn in your collar and puppack and go good luck."

then Ryder walked away then he started to put it back till he stopped and froze i said "you ok?" then he said "i cant"

i said "well if you want to stay then put it back on." then he said "ill stay" and he puts it back on." then i said

"take it from me i had to get used to it because i was alone on the streets." then he said "i would have went to

celdaris to live with him." the i said "is he still alive?" then he said "yea." i said "lucky" then the paw patrol

came around the corner and said "hi iteldes blaze do you want to play with us" and he said "on second thought."

he started to take it off i said "no!" then he said "i know im just kidding." then he went with them.


	3. The Trick

When he came back i saw taking a nap and he went to the command center. when i woke up i fell out of bed and i got

really dizzy then chase helps me up. "are you ok?" he asks i said "i don't know?" then i hear a voice say "no" then

i stand up trying to shake it all off but Skye came in and said "what happened?" then Ryder called us and i said

"im fine just fell out of bed that's all let go quick." then we all are in the elevator then i get in my spot then

i heard a voice say "no no no get him out." then i realized it was my master's voice and he wants blaze out? why?

i don't know but i guess there is a reason for everything right? then i hear Ryder say "iteldes are you ok?" then i

said "yeah just too much on my mind." then he said "well ill need you to come with us" then i said "ok." then i

thought about it i don't know what they are doing. then i hear Ryder say "alright paw patrol is on a roll!" then i

went down with Skye and Everest. then Skye told me that duke and snowdrop were fired. i said "it was bound to happen."

she said "yeah Ryder didn't want them here." then i said "cant blame him." then Everest said "i know its mean but its

true." then i ask "what are we doing?" Skye said "rescuing Alex from the snow." i said "why did you come alone then?"

she said "to make sure blaze got everything right." i said "blaze came too?" then she said "yea" then he got done

and said "ok he is out" then Skye and Everest cheered and made sure Alex was ok then Skye said to blaze "we couldn't

have done it without you." then blaze said "that's not my real name my name is kiu." then she said "oh that's nice."

then i said "im gonna go back to the tower" Skye and Everest said "ok." then i left when i reached the tower Marshall

said "well did Skye or Everest ask blaze out yet?" then i said as i was walking "no" then i went to the room and

next thing i knew Skye was telling me to get up i guess i fell asleep then i ask her "Skye do you still like me?"

then she said "yea why?" then i said "well you didn't answer my question." she said "what was that?" i said "do you

want to go out with me?" then she said "yea!" then chase called me "ill be right back." then i see chase and he says

"kiu is in danger" i said "what happened." then he said "he got captured by the demons in the underworld." then he

adds "can you rescue him?" then i said "yea sure." then i started out when i got there i looked everywhere but i

didn't see him then a demonmaster hit me and i slide once i got up i grabbed my swords. chase went back to the tower

he said "where's Skye." then Marshall said "i don't know" then Skye screams and the pups come running to where they

heard it. a patroller demon is taking her. a patroller demon it one who can fly. then chase runs after her and he

got tired so he stopped running then Everest started to follow the demon in her vehicle. then once they got to the

underworld entrance the paw patrol decided to come after her. i cut him on his shoulder and i flip over him and cut

his back. then i stabbed his head but he was still up so i cut his head clean off and he put it back on. "uh!" i said

then he said "i cannot die don't you see?" then i took explosive arrows and i filled him full of them and it was like

a nuke in the underworld so i took cover. once i heard it stop i got up and he was nothing but a red spot on the

ground then i said "iv been set up!" then i see a patroller fly by me "whoa!" then i see Skye "help me please someone!"

then i ran for her. once i got half way Everest gave me a ride and Ryder called us on our collars i said "just keep

going" then once they stopped i got out and the demon said "ha iteldes young poor iteldes. why do you rescue such

things?" then i just stared at him with my red eyes then he said "they are worthless!" then he kicks Skye then he

picks her up and Everest walks over there and walks straight into a cage with Skye. ah controller demon. haven't

seen those in ages. then he transforms into this demon with blades sticking out of him just like the one in my dream

all bloody and everything. so i tried to cut it but my swords only clashed with his blades then i hear a voice in

my head use the spell i taught you! then i raised a ring of fire then i started to fan it into a tornado and i finally

sent it in a direction he was going to teleport and of course he ported right into it. idiot. he was like burnt toast

trying to spread butter on it. then i cut the lock with my swords and they hugged me. "thank you!" they both said

i said "your welcome now lets go before they know im here." then we left in Everest's vehicle. once we got back to

the tower i saw everyone playing even blaze! then i said "chase report to me now in the bedroom!" then he followed

me "are you trying to kill me!" i yelled then chase said "sorry." then i said "i couldve been dead for all you know

but i know how you feel about me now." then he said "iteldes wait i sent you there because ..." after he paused i

left. then i see everyone posted up at kiu and they all laughed i tried to join the group but they said that their

was to many people. now im an outcast. but like my master says "in with the new out with the old." i was deeply

disappointed so i went to Ryder but i couldn't find him so i just left my stuff (my puppack and collar) on the table

and when i was about to leave i saw Ryder and Katie together then i went outside and chase was over there now.

oh plenty of room for chase but not me? then i left. a few weeks had past and i heard the paw patrol come and find

me but never did. then i hear a band play and i walked up to them to listen then i found the paw patrol doing the

same thing and i thought "are they here because of me?" then i hear the guy say "ok now im going to select one person

from the crowd to come and attempt to give it a shot at singing." then i started to walk away then i heard him call

me i said "what?" then everybody cheered i wasn't happy because 1. i didn't like singing. 2. i wanted to stay low from

the paw patrol but no the entire paw patrol had to be here. then i went up there. he said "give it a shot!" then

i froze for a minute maybe this could be my chance to get back to the paw patrol by sending a message so i decided

to sing "would it matter" by skillet. after i got done singing it the paw patrol cheered at me and then they stared at

me but in a very very sad way and when i say this i mean Skye and Everest were crying.


	4. The Convincing

when i went off stage the crown wanted more but i kept walking and i finally reached a home were i can stay for a

while. then i hear sirens and they stop outside of the house then i hear a knock on the door. "iteldes we want to

come in." Ryder said i kept silent but they continued to knock then i said "go away" then blaze said "listen iteldes

im sorry for-" i interrupted "you wernt sorry when you put me as an outcast!" then i curl up in a corner. blaze

said "please iteldes at least let me come in and we'll talk about this." then i said "what is there to talk about.

you betrayed my when i needed you most!" then he said "what when?" i said "you wernt there when master died, you

wernt there when i had to fight in the war! you wernt there!" then he stood silently i could hear him putting his

paw on the door and said "im sorry i was never there but i am now." then i said calmly "no your not because you already

started to put me off to the side." then he said "im sorry." i said "Everest Skye come in here please." then i hear

the door open and shut. i hear their paws walk on the floor as they came to see me then when they saw me they were

surprised the left side of my face was bloody and my eyes was black. then i said "yea take a good picture." then they

said "what happened?" then i said "war. this is what happens to a bloodmage when he gets tired of fighting." then

they stood there then Everest sits down "can it go away?" then i said "no." then Skye slowly walked to me and she

sat down next to my and put her head on my shoulder. i knew she felt bad for my but hey i am what i am and i have

no control over it. then Skye asked "did it hurt?" i said "no" then Everest said "then how did it happen?" i said

"i just don't know" then it went silent then Skye said "please iteldes come back we all miss you!" then i said "no

i cant be there for someone that isn't there for me" then Everest said "how are you going to make them be there for

you if your not there for them?" then i said "i don't know Everest" then Ryder said "can we come in?" then Skye said

"please let them in." then i said "fine. come in!" then i heard the door open then shut. i saw the paw patrol walk into

the room. "what happened to you" rubble said "being a bloodmage is what happened to me." then Marshall said "we are

all very sorry for putting you aside." then i said "well Ryder and blaze don't mind. chase, Skye, Everest, rubble,

and all of there friends don't seem to care about me" i said with a light voice "that means that i no longer have a

place in the paw patrol. because what you all are about is caring and right now that is something you lack. does that

seem to be on the target there Marshall? rubble? Skye,chase? anyone?" then Everest said "i..." then i looked at her

and she was about to cry again. i said "that's it!" i said delightfully "you don't care about me that's it isn't it?"

nobody said anything and i said "that's what i thought as i said outcast." i whispered then i got up and went to

the doorway and stretched and said " you know what they say live life while you can because one day...it can be to late

well got to get food because its rush hour time see ya guys later." then i walked off then i thought to myself well

if i go back to the paw patrol... i cant they will just outcast me again but i don't expect for them to crawl up my

butt every 2 seconds but just a little acknowledgement every now and then that's all i ever asked now tell me it that

to much? it shouldn't. then i found the mayor and she said "why hello iteldes what can i do for you?" then i said

"oh nothing just looking for food again." then i started to walk away but the mayor said "hold on" then i stopped and

waited and waited and waited till finally she got back with food? then i walked over there and she had a bowl for me

i said "no you don't have to do this" she said "it would be my pleasure if i saw you live knowing you protecting the

bay." then i said "thank you" then i began eating. once i was done i said "thank you" again and left because i knew

she didn't have to do that for me. when i get back to my house i saw Skye sitting were i was before i said "Skye?"

she didn't say anything i said again "Skye?" then she turned around and i said "what are you doing here"? then she

walked toward me and said "im cold." i felt her put her head on my chest she was cool alright. so i grabbed a blanket

and wrapped it around her and said "better?" she said "a lot better" then she stared at me and i said "what are you

doing here?" then she said "well i figured i could spend the night with you." then i said "if the paw patrol is making

you do this then go back right now." i said quickly then she said "no no no im doing this because i want to ok? i

just want to spend some time with you." then i said "ok? but what stopped you before?" then she said "we never got

time alone well just me and you and when we did they lasted about what 2 minutes?" i said "yea sometimes i miss you

guys" then she said "then come back!" she whined at me i said "no not till this is straightened out." then Skye

said "ok" then she added "so where is the beds?" then i said "come ill show you." then i went into a different room

i said "well its a mattress but it works." she said "its perfect." then she laid down on it and i laid down with her

a few minutes later she was asleep i said to myself "hmm maybe i should come back maybe i was to hard on them?"


	5. The News

The next morning i found Skye gone then i found a note that said "iteldes ill be gone because Ryder wanted us but

it wasn't bad it was good for once. see you later!" then i crumpled it up and sat down and put my paws over my head

with me head down. "why am i like this? iv never been like this before." i thought then i heard a knock at my door

i grabbed my swords and answered the door it was Ryder he said "so how was Skye?" i said "fine why?" then he said

"just wondering is all." i said "is everything alright?" he said "yea yea im going to go though its the pups day

off and we're going to the beach your welcome to come when you feel like it." i turned around and he said "think

about it." then i looked back and he shut the door. then i went back to the room. i closed my eyes and i saw Skye

and chase playing together then i open them i shook my head and then i went out looking for food. i turned every

corner and i saw nothing i wanted to give up but i didn't. then i ran back into the mayor and she gave me food.

then i started to go back but i heard screaming then i saw smoke and i ran over there as fast as i could and the

paw patrol were already there but nobody was going into the building to get the survivors. then i went in there

i grabbed 3 people and lead them out. then i jumped out the window and landed on chases truck. "ow!" i said then

i took a piece of glass out of my arm and threw it on the ground and then Ryder said "thanks iteldes." i said

"no problem." then i started to go back but then Skye and Everest said "no your not going back!" then i chuckled

"why" then Skye said "i because we miss you a lot iteldes" Everest said "it would be really great to have you around

at the tower." then i said "well i gave it some serious thought and ill come back." Skye and Everest said together

"really!" then i said "yeah!" then i said "ok let me grab my stuff first ok?" then Skye said "ok." then i got back

and grabbed my stuff and went to the tower and said "where's blaze?" Ryder said "he left. then Skye called me i said

"whats wrong?" then she hugged me and said "i am glad you back." she said crying i said "its ok i wont go anywhere."

then she said "are we still going out?" i said "i don't know" then she said "well lets try it again ok?" i said

"ok" then she ran somewhere but i couldn't tell where she was going. i knew she was excited to see me again. let alone

go out with me. rocky said "i hope you'll love her right." then i laughed and said "ill love her like a beast."

then rocky said "i hope so and hopefully you can keep her." i said "what she might break up with me?" he said "maybe".

then i said "nah she loves me too much to let go." rocky said "well maybe." then Ryder called us on our collar.

as we went up Skye kissed me and then we went into position. Ryder said "the train broke down 100 miles away from

here." i said "wait that's no ordinary train." Ryder said "get into position iteldes." i walked up to the screen

"it them!" i yelled and went towards the train. when i finally got there demons were surrounding it. "i have to get

in there with out being seen." i said to myself. then i moved and i found an opening so i took it while i could

the bloodbringers were talking about strategy on the attack of adventure bay and i went in for a silent kill i sneaked

up behind him and i stabbed him in his head then i took my other knives and threw them at the others and they all fell

i stole the map killed the other demons with knives and got out of there. when i got back to the tower i opened the

map and a note said "no yet notified i thought "what does that mean maybe they didn't tell the others until it was

time?" then Skye caught me alone and she said "so what is this map about?" i said "their plans to invade adventure bay.

then she said "when are they coming?" i said "soon but i don't know when exactly. then i put it away and Skye grabbed

my paw and took me to the beach i said "what are we doing here?" then she said "shh i want this night to be magical."

then i said "ok" then she sat down and patted the sand next to her and so i thought that was my cue to sit so i did.

as we watched the sun go down when it was at its peak i suddenly thought about my master and my brother. then Skye

kissed me. so i let her and she said "well this was beautiful." then i said "yea i like spending time with you."

then she said "i thought you hated spending time with me?" then i said "no i always love hanging out with you and

always will." she put her head on my shoulder and said "ill never forget this night." i said "i love you" she said

"i love you to iteldes." then we headed back to the tower and we went to bed. when i wake up in the morning i found

myself dizzy and unsteady. then i fell to the ground and i got up using the bed. and i finally when back to normal

"whats wrong" Skye said i said "oh just a little dizzy that's all." then she said "be careful" i said "no promises"

then i heard someone knock on the door and i saw everyone up so i just open it instead and when i opened it i was

shocked. it was jimaru my master! he said "come iteldes its time to go to war."


End file.
